


Yes, I'm Home

by roseantique1234



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluffy, Gen, NU'EST is family, hint of Baekmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: After a crazy few weeks of constant work, Minhyun can finally return to his comfort place: the NU'EST dorms.A little reunion piece to always remember that Minhyun will always be a part of NU'EST, and NU'EST is his family
Kudos: 8





	Yes, I'm Home

“Okay you guys can go off, but remember, be on your best behaviour, don’t cause any trouble out there,” the Wanna One manager reminded the boys for the umpteenth time as he checked that the boys had all packed up. Frankly, he was excited to finally get a break as well, since the hectic Wanna One schedule also meant that he lost sleep. But, orders from the company was to make sure the boys are reminded to avoid scandals, so he had to do it, over and over again. 

“Yes Hyung, we will stay out of trouble,” The Wanna One boys replied in unison. 

At the lobby of the car-park, the boys exchanged hugs and goodbyes, as they set off for their long awaited break. It has been a hectic few months, but through all the exhausting schedules, they developed a strong bond. So, the separation was to a certain extent, bitter sweet. They waited patiently for their respective company’s staff to come pick them up.

The boys had briefly shared their plans for their break with the other members. Daehwi and Woojin, were returning to the BNM dorm to reunite with Youngmin and Donghyun who were preparing for their debut. Similarly, Daniel and Jisung planned to visit the other MMO boys, before returning to home to be with their families. Guanlin couldn’t make time to go back to Taiwan, so he was going to crash at Seonho’s place. Jaehwan, Seongwoo, Jihoon and Jinyoung, were going to spend their break with their families. And Sungwoon and Minhyun were of course, returning to the HOTSHOT and NU’EST dorm respectively. One by one, the boys were picked up, and set off for their well deserved break.

“I’ll tell Seonho that you miss him Minhyun Hyung!” Guanlin waved as he got into the car, leaving Minhyun as the last one waiting.

A million thoughts ran through his mind, as he waited for his manager. He finally got his phone back, and his manager texted him about the bad traffic, which explained why he was running late. He resisted the temptation to text the NU’EST members, as he wanted to give them a surprise when he got home. 

Minhyun was oddly restless as he waited. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to another, and he couldn’t stay still. He let out a tired yawn, and rubbed his eyes, which were struggling to stay open. Honestly, he didn’t get much sleep last night. The excitement of finally being able to return to the dorm kept him awake. It felt almost as if he was visiting the home of his girlfriend for the first time – though ironically, he was just returning home. Either ways, Minhyun was a party mix of sleepy and excitement, as he waited patiently for the familiar NU’EST van.

After about a ten minute wait, his manager finally pulled up. “Sorry Minhyun, the traffic was horrible out there,” the manager apologized with a visible irritation at the traffic.

“It’s okay hyung. Bye Hyung, have a good rest with your girlfriend!” Minhyun called out to the Wanna One manager as he got into the car. He loaded up his bags, and he was off. 

Minhyun clenched his fists nervously, and asked, “Are the boys home?”

“Should be, but they may have headed off to the company first to work on the album,” The manager replied as he pounded at the car horn.

“Oh… how has the album prep been? Everything fine?” Minhyun a little disappointed that he may not be able to see the boys right away. And a part of him was a little bitter about not being a part of the comeback album.

“People need to learn how to drive in this country. The album is slowly coming together, Dongho has written a lot of songs, though he isn’t really used to composing without your voice inside. He keeps forgetting, which is kindda troublesome,” 

Minhyun knew his manager didn’t say those last words to hurt him, but it still pricked at his heart a little. “Has the dorm been looking… okay?”

“Well…… they can get by I guess…” the manager was afraid to disclose further details, lest it gave Minhyun a stroke. “You should get some rest, you look like a panda. We will be on the road for a while.”

“Okay…” Minhyuhn replied slightly dejected. But, before his mind could wander any further, his exhaustion took over and he entered a deep sleep.

He was finally awoken by someone violently shaking his shoulder. “Minhyun-ah, we’re here.” 

Groggily, Minhyun got out and hauled his stuff out. His manager said that he had some errands to run for the company, so he told him to put down his stuff first, and call him once he was done. Minhyun nodded sleepily and made his way up the familiar apartment building. 

*ding* The elevator reached his level. Sleepily, he dragged his luggage over to the apartment. He keyed in the password (which he hoped wasn’t changed) and waited for the door to unlock. *di ri ring* “So they really didn’t change the password,” Minhyun chuckled as he struggled to get in.

When he went in, the dorm was pitch black, with the curtain drawn. 

Minhyun thought, “Odd…. guess they really headed off first. Hehe my boys are so hard working.”

He felt around the wall looking for the familiar switch, and as he flicked the light on he, saw flash of light, before returning to darkness again. He felt a soft, cold substance, mixed with a fluffy puff on his face, and he fumbled to get it off. But, it wasn’t budging, in fact, it was slowly pushing him backwards, before he fell butt first onto the floor. Soft giggles could be heard, as he finally pried the thing off his face. After which he was greeted by poppers, and confetti which flew at his face. 

“WELCOME HOME!!!!!!” Minhyun heard four familar voices scream as he tore the confetti off his face. He licked his lips and realized that he had first been hit with a cake, which mean the confetti was not coming off. His eyes finally managed to focus on the four boys who looked at him with a cheeky smiled plastered on their faces. 

“How? How? How did y’all know I was coming home today? And aren’t you guys at the company working?” Minhyun remarked with a mix of joy and disbelief.

“Manager hyung told us about it last night. So what do you think?” Aron replied as he helped Minhyun to his feet.

“It’s awesome, the cake’s kind of a waste though,” Minhyun laughed as he got up.

“Well we can just eat if off you,” Baekho replied, taking a swipe of cream off Minhyun’s cheek.

Minhyun recoiled unconsciously from Baekho’s touch.

“What’s this, so you can kiss Jisung on the cheek, and Wanna One can kiss you on the cheek, but I can’t even touch you now?” Baekho pouted as he swiped another taste of cream. “People sure can have a change of heart in a few months.” 

Minhyun felt guilty so, he pulled Baekho in for a hug, and planted a cream filled kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, I was just surprised. I will never say no to skinship with you guys, you know that.”

“Oh my gosh, the cream!” Baekho complained, with a sheepish grin. 

“Stop it you love birds, c’mon let’s get Minhyun’s stuff in. Sorry bro, I took over your room after you left, so you will have to share a room with Jonghyun for the next few days,” Ren said as he proceeded to shift Minhyun’s bags in with Aron’s help.

“Thank you,” Minhyun replied as he continued to harass Baekho with hugs and kisses. 

JR placed a heavy hand to stop Minhyun for a moment and said with his signature eye smile, “Welcome home Minhyun.”

Suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, Minhyun swallowed up the tears forming in his eyes and pulled JR into a tight hug.

“Yes, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Even though these are works of fiction I would like to think the bond I describe is true in real life. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
